1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for receiving digital data broadcasts, and in particular relates to a technique of temporarily storing received broadcast data and later reproducing and outputting desired content.
2. Related Art
With digitization of broadcast systems, the development of data broadcast receiving apparatuses that provide a greater variety of functions than ever has been pursued in recent years. One type of such data broadcast receiving apparatuses is a storage-type apparatus. This apparatus temporarily stores received broadcast data in a storage medium such as an internal hard disk, reads user-selected content from the storage medium in accordance with link information included in the broadcast data, and reproduces and displays the content on a TV screen or the like.
With such a data broadcast receiving apparatus, the user can store a plurality of broadcast programs beforehand, and later reproduce a desired program at his or her leisure without concern for constraints such as a broadcast time.